


Summer of '69

by AFY2018



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 60s, 60s AU, AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Summer, Summer AU, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: A Summer Au for Wayhaught.





	1. Chapter 1

June 6th

“We need to go, Waves!” Wynonna yelled from her room. “Come on!”

“Wynonna, I can’t go out. I don’t even have a good body.”

Wynonna sprinted down stairs to the kitchen. “The fuck?”

“What?”

“You’re perfect just the way you are, baby-girl, now, get up.” She said, hoisting her up and hip bumping her. “Grab your suit and let’s head out!”

Waverly stutter stepped as her sister ran into her. She smiled and chuckled a little as she grabbed her bag. Wynonna laughed and hooted, as she danced out the front door to Waverly’s Ford Bronco. The younger Earp walked over to the car and hopped in, throwing her stuff in the back. She started the car, pressing down the clutch as she switched into Drive, flooring the pedal as they sped off to the river. Wynonna stood up in the car, gripping onto the cage and singing to the blasted radio. Waverly slowed down a little and smiled at her older sister. She brought down her speed as they entered the parking lot. Wynonna leapt out of the car, grabbing her bag and closing the door. Waverly was at her heels as her cocky older sibling strode onto the beach. She looked around, glancing at the groups of friends and couples in the water and on the rocks. The sisters walked to the edge of the rocky shore and joined in with a bunch of people around Wynonna’s age. A pale muscled boy with horrific facial hair walked over and picked up the older Earp, carrying her to the dock. She playfully squirmed and giggled before he tossed her into the water, soon following. When they resurfaced, she was basically eating his face. Waverly shook her head, placing a hand to her forehead and laughing. She looked around at the group, nearing them. She saw some older ginger boy talking a girl around Waves’ age, getting some sort of pep talk. He stroked his beard and nodded before turning around and jogging to the shore with his other friends. She rapidly looked away as a nervous tick. Catching Waverly’s gaze as she glanced up, smiling, but clenching her jaw.

“Hey, Waves, wat-are you doin’ outta the… river?” Wynonna asked, wrapping an arm around her neck. “Watcha lookin’ at?”

“Oh, that… guy over there.”

“David Haught?”

“The ginger?”

“Yeah.”

“You know, he has a sister who’s, anout, a year younger than you. Why don't you introduce yourself to her. Make friends so you don't seem like a spaz.” Wynonna teased, poking her sister’s shoulder.

Waverly shrugged and nodded, gripping her bag and nearing the girl with braided red hair. She noticed the nervous behavior of the younger girl and warily tapped on her shoulder. The young redhead tensed up and shot her attention towards the shorter girl.

“Oh, hey. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.” Waverly began, being taken aback by the other’s reaction. “I’m Waverly, Earp. Wynonna’s lil’ sis.”

“Sorry,” the taller girl apologized quickly, placing her hand on her forehead and smiled sheepishly, reaching out her hand. “I’m Nicole.”

“Yeah, you’re David’s little sister.”

“Yeah…”

“Not on good terms.”

“No, no. Not at all. I just… I’m not used to these kinds of parties. It's a bit nerve wracking.”

“Oh, I understand. Wynonna did the same to me as well. But it's usually a lot of fun.”Nicole smiled and looked out at the group of rowdy teens to find her brother. “I feel like I know your brother?” 

“Well, he’s the senior class president. He’s pretty popular and super social, unlike me I’m… just a nerd.”

“Yeah, I know what that’s like. Wynonna’s the same, just not a preppy girl, just a party girl. But I’m like you. Nerds for the win!” Waverly said, holding up her hand to give Nicole a high five.

Nicole smiled and gave her a high five, laughing and scratching the back of her head.

“So, what grade are you going to be? Where do you go?”

“Sophomore, DCHS, you?”

“Junior, BV. So natural rivals.” Waverly said, holding up her hands in fuax fistacuffs.

Nicole laughed, moving a stray hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Waverly chuckled as well and gazed at the taller student, biting her lip. She looked away blushing and held her hands. She heard Nicole exhale nervously and looked up.

“Wanna get a coke? I know that Jamie brought some non-alcoholic drinks.” Nicole asked.

“Sure!”

Nicole smiled and cleared her throat, walking to the cooler full of drinks. There were some college aged kids as well as some of the Seniors from DC,BV, and CR, as well as the pricks from FHS. Nicole carefully pushed through and snatched two Cokes from the cooler, turning around to hand one to Waverly. They left the busy part of the beach. Waverly took Nicole’s hand and lead her out to the river, climbing and hopping over semi submerged rocks as they tried to get to the lone boulder.

“Why’d we come here?” Nicole asked curiously.

“It's quieter, less busy. More beautiful.” Waverly explained. “I love looking out across the beach.”

Nicole looked out as well, cracking open the tab and tossing it. She sipped, feeling the Earp’s eyes on her. The young woman continued to regard the scenery and self consciously drank the cola. She smiled and leant back on the rock. Waverly set down the can and watched as a boat sped across the calm waters. She looked at Nicole, then to the group with their siblings.   
Waverly exhaled quietly and pulled Nicole in by the back of her neck, catching the redhead's coke as it almost fell. She smirked and placed it on the ledge next to her. Her hand moved to the younger girl’s jaw, moving in closer as she felt the other girl shakily place her hands on Waverly’s biceps. She twisted around and pushed the BV girl onto her back, straddling her legs. Waverly grabbed Nicole's hips and yanked her closer. She smiled as a soft gasp of surprise escaped the younger woman's lips. The space between them became smaller and smaller as the intensity of their kiss grew. Waverly pushed back against Nicole as the latter started to mess with the tie on her partner's back. 

“Waves? Waverly?” A tense voice called back from the beach. “Waverly?!”

Waverly gently pushed her friend off and peaked up from the boulder. “Wynonna? What wrong?”

Wynonna gave her sister a playful, yet exasperated glare from the shore and jumped the rocks to get to her sister. Waverly turned around and looked at the younger student. Nicole seemed dazed, confused, and yet proud. She sat down drinking from her coke as Wynonna neared. Her lipstick was slightly smeared and had mixed a bit with Waverly's. The young Earp stood up, hands clenched at her hips like A superhero. She smiled and climbed over the boulder to see her sister near her. Wynonna huffed as she clambered up the uneven surface.

“Jesus fuck, dude.” The older sister gasped, “That’s a long way.”

“Not really, you must be outta shape!”

“Bitch.” She teased, getting to the top. “Why’re you out here all alone?”

“Not alone!” Waverly smirked. She climbed over the rock again and pulled up the younger girl. “Nicole, David’s little sister. This is Wynonna.”

“Oh, hey. And I was thinking that my sister was a weirdo.” Wynonna charismatically said, continuing in an undertone. “Well, weirder than before.”

“Hey!” Waverly protested.

Nicole waved and walked over to greet the older sister. “Hi Wynonna.”

“So formal,” Wynonna complemented, “come on guys let's get back to the beach, back to the booze, back to the boys!”

Nicole internally scoffed and grabbed her coke, holding Waverly's shoulder as she walked over the bump. She climbed back down the rock, following the older Earp sister, and drank her soda as they went to the beach. Waverly trailed behind, grabbing Nicole’s wrist as she slipped on the second to last rock.

“Fuck!” She quietly exclaimed. 

Wynonna glanced behind her and chuckled. “Come on rubber legs!”

Nicole smiled and waited for the older girl to gain her footing again. The eldest of the three was already jogging back to the group, leaving Waves and Nicole in the dust. One of the guys brought his guitar and was playing some cover of The Beach Boys. Waverly looked back at her new friend, glancing at the group before giving the redhead a quick peck.

“I can't lie. That was fun. Hopefully we'll get more time alone.” Waverly said, playing with the short hairs on the back of Nicole’s neck.

“I agree.” Nicole responded, placing a hand on the brunette’s arm. She smiled and bit her lip, stroking her hand down to grab the brunette's hand. “Til we meet again.” She smirked, leaning over to kiss Waverly quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

June 11th

“Come on Nicki, let's go out. It’s summer and you know mom hates it when we do nothing.” David coerced his little sister. Nicole sighed and nodded. “Hey, maybe you’ll meet your friend again. What's her name, Wilma, Willow.”

“Waverly.” Nicole smiled, looking up. “Okay.”

“Awesome!” David smirked. “So, tomorrow we’re headin’ back out to river.” He said dancing. “Even better, apparently, one of the CR boys is bringin’ his band and there’ll be live music.”

“Sounds amazing.” She smiled. 

Nicole walked down to her room and began to pack her things. She grabbed her towel, shoving it in her bag, then took her suit out and hung it by the door. She glanced at the clock in her room which read 8:36. The young girl jogged back up stairs to the kitchen.

“Hey mom, Dave and I are going to the river tomorrow, how… so we’ll be out from 10:00 to 3:00.” Nicole informed her mother.

“God’s on your side if you remember him, Nicolette.” Her mother told her. She had stray light redhead hairs strewn across her face as usual. “Be good and wise.”

“I always am, mom. I love you.” She told her smiling a bit.

She smiled and turned back to her book. Nicole nodded and back out of the room. She turned around and went to the parlor room.

June 12

“Alright, Waves. Car’s packed, tent’s in the back, towels’ in the bags. Get drivin’!”

“Wynonna, I think I……I’m ready to go!” Waverly said.

“Hey, baby-girl, what’s wrong.”

“Nothing, just nervous. I’m still not used to big parties.”

“That's okay, you’ll survive. I know the Haughts’ll be there.”

“Okay.”

Waverly and Wynonna went to the truck, speeding away again. Racing off to the lake again, the Earp sisters sang their way to the party. Once they arrived, Waverly hopped out first, grabbing her bag and jogged off to the beach to find Nicole. She bit her lip, searching for the red hair and walked through the crowd, pushing through everyone to find her. She sighed after five minutes and began towards the large boulder they were at last time. Waverly looked out at the scenery again, not wanting to be in the mess of the party like her sister probably was. An arm wrapped around her neck, pulling her back. She hit whomever it was behind her in the face, but when she opened her eyes, she saw the fiery red hair of the woman she fell for. Waverly felt the impact of Nicole’s soft lips against her own. She smiled and kissed back, pulling her closer. 

Once the parted, Waverly apologized, “I’m so sorry, Nicole.”

“It's okay.” She chuckled. “How’ve you been?”

“Good, better now that I’ve seen you. Sit down, Nicole.”

Nicole sat down next to her, pulling Waverly into her side. She smiled as the smaller woman pulled her down into another kiss. They held onto each other as if it were to be the last time. Their kiss seemed to last ages, almost not daring to pull apart. Waverly pulled away first, smiling at Nicole. She bumped her nose against the redhead’s and snuggled into her. The younger Earp closed her eyes, listening to Haught’s heart.

“When did you first know you liked girls?” Waverly asked, interlocking their fingers.

“When I had my first crush in kindergarten. Then my first girlfriend came around and she taught me so much more than my conservative mom ever would… but she moved onto much grander things.”

“You had a girlfriend?”

“Yeah. She was smart, a huge activist. It was difficult to keep up with her. What about you, when did you know?”

“I never knew. I guess after trying to blend in with my sister for so long, I just pushed down the thought. All of the boyfriends I had I was just friends with.”

“I always felt the need to be different from my brother, create my own story. Write my own fate.”

“I…” Waverly began, turning her head up to look at Nicole. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Nicole answered, cradling her head. She smiled and pulled a hair out of her face.

“Does your mom know?”

“Not at all. I’ll probably never tell her. She's… very strict.”

“I don't think I’ll tell Wynonna.”

“What about your parents?”

“... I… they passed away two years ago in a car accident.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It's okay, it wasn't your fault.”

“I lost my dad when I was 10 from a hunting accident.”

“Does it get easier as time goes on?”

“Only to say their name. But I… I don't know. I’m glad I still have my brother because after that, my mom kinda shut off.”

Waverly tucked her head into Nicole’s stomach, resting. The redhead smirked and combed a hand through her thin brown hair. They sat together on the rocks until Nicole could smell the barbecue cooking their lunch. She rocked Waverly a wake.

“I think it's time for lunch.” Nicole whispered, rubbing the brunette’s shoulder.

“I could eat.” Waverly said stretching and getting up.

They stood up and walked back to the beach, hopping the rocks and jogging back to the camp where Jamie was cooking hot dogs and some hamburgers. There was a band playing nearby as Wynonna danced with some of the other college aged kids. Waverly grabbed a plate and took a hamburger, grabbing a slice of watermelon someone brought before sitting on the ground with Nicole. She watched the others dance and eat, holding beers or sodas, playing in the water, playful screams and yells mixing with the music.

“Wanna dance after this?” Waverly asked. 

“Sure. Yeah!” Nicole smiled.

They finished their lunch, throwing away their trash and moved through the crowd near the stage and began to dance. Waverly laughed and began to dance, looking at Nicole, who nervously followed in suit. Waverly held her hand, trying to calm her and put her in the moment. She pulled her close, continuing to dance. The song changed to Lady Madonna. Nicole smiled and picked up Waverly. The smaller girl wrapped her legs around the redheads waist as she was spun around. She kissed her softly as she danced.

“Waves?” A familiar voice asked.

The younger Earp hopped off and turned around to see her sister, shocked as hell, makeup slightly messy from the water and sweat. “Hey Wynonna… how’s the party been?”

“Good. So, this is you?”

Waverly groped for Nicole’s hand, calming down when she found it. “Yeah.” She nodded.

“Finally!” Wynonna smiled, wrapping her arms around her sister’s thighs and lifting her up. “Took you long enough, baby-girl!”

Waverly laughed and held tightly onto her sister’s shoulders. She smiled as Wynonna let her back down. Nicole laughed along with the siblings, walking over to the younger brunette. She held on Waverly’s hand and watched as Wynonna began to dance with the boy she was with. Waverly turned around and continued to dance with Nicole.


	3. Chapter 3

July 4th

“So, I’m going out with some friends, you good here alone?” Wynonna asked her sister.

“Yup.”

“Okay, no parties, no leaving the house.”

“Alright.”

“Good, see ya later.”

Waverly walked to the front door with her sister, waving as she sped away in her bright blue VW Beetle. She walked back inside and went to the phone. She dialed the number Nicole gave her, waiting to be connected. She smiled as she heard a familiar voice on the receiver.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Waverly.”

“Oh, hey Waves!”

“I’m alone here, wanna join?”

“... yeah, where do you live?”

Waverly quickly told her and then hung up, waiting for her girlfriend. She exhaled and went to the dining room, reading a book. After twenty minute, a knock on the door sounded. Waverly walked over, peering through the peephole and opened it for the redheaded beauty. Nicole pulled Waverly into a kiss, holding her close. She pulled away, looking at her girlfriend. 

Waverly smiled, pulling Nicole inside before closing the door, then leading her up to her room. Once at the open doorway, Nicole lifted the brunette up, the latter wrapping her legs around the younger girl’s hips, and walked to the bed, carefully laying her on the bed. She kissed Waverly gently, cupping her jaw with her right hand. Her girlfriend threaded her fingers through her long red hair as they drew closer. She slid off Nicole’s shirt, sitting up to unbuckle and unzip her shorts. Nicole gripped Waverly’s hand.

“Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Are you sure?” Nicole whispered breathlessly.

“Yeah.” Waverly quickly nodded, biting her lip. “I like you.”

“I like you, too.” Nicole smirked, leaning back in to kiss her girlfriend.

Waverly kissed back and took off her own cotton tee shirt. She smiled and tilted her head up, nipping at the young woman’s neck. Nicole bit her lip and chuckled. Her hands meandered to the brunette’s waist as she slid off her spandex shorts. She sat up, placing her hands on Waverly's knees.

“You still okay?” She asked, looking straight into her girlfriend's eyes.

“Yes.” She nodded in response.

“Okay.”

Nicole smiled, leaning down again as she pulled off Waverly’s bra. She placed her hand on her gurlfriend’s jaw and kissed her before moving down to her neck, then finally to her breast. Her thumb brushed across her nipple as she leant down to kiss her other breast. She lead down her kissed to the waistband of her underwear, looking up as she waited for consent to continue further. Waverly nodded and bit her lip as Nicole slid off her underwear, crawling closer to kiss her inguinal area. The redhead kissed her inner thighs before teasing her center. She felt her shiver, shifting as she began to lick up and down her slit, tasting the growing amount of warm wetness that almost dribbled into Nicole’s mouth. Waverly bit her lip, smiling as she felt Nicole's confidence and lust soar. She moaned softly when the younger girl pushed her tongue into her center. One of her hands found it’s way to the fiery locks as the ginger continued to tongue her. She sighed then moaned again as she continued to lick her, changing to suck lightly on her clit. As Nicole progressed, Waverly’s legs began to shake as she felt a ball in the pit of her stomach grow. She grabbed Nicole’s hand and tilted her head back, her other hand pressed against her own forehead. The brunette tightened her grip on her girlfriend's hand as she pressed her thumb against her clit, rolling it in circles.

“Nicole.” Waverly whispered breathlessly.

“Just let go.” She quickly commanded.

Waverly’s breath became shorter as she came closer to the edge. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She gripped onto Nicole’s hands when she finally tipped. Her legs tried to close around her girlfriend’s shoulders, tucking closer to her chest as her toes curled tightly. She sighed, letting out another moan. Nicole sat back up, wiping her mouth as she leant over to kiss Waverly. Waverly pulled her up into an embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, plase leave kudos if you enjoyed. Any prompts? I do femslash. Hollistein, Shoot, Doccubus, Wayhuaght, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any prompts or comments on for this fic. I do wayhuaght, Hollistein, Shoot, Doccubus.


End file.
